He needs to go
by digssoil
Summary: NEW CHAPTER. Santana tells Brittany that "te amo" is just a burrito at Taco Bell. What happens when Brittany discovers what the Latina actually said to her? PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first glee fic so I'm kind of new at this. Brittany and Santana are my favorite characters so I thought I would write a story with them. Sorry if my English is not good, it's not my first language. Hope you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW. **

"Hey Britt" Santana opened the door to the blonde's room without asking.

"Hey" Said Brittany from the bathroom; she was applying some makeup looking at the mirror.

"Your mom let me in"

Brittany walked out of the bathroom wearing a short red dress that fit her perfectly. "Hey San, can you help me? I can't reach the zipper in the back"

Santana was in awe, the girl looked amazing, of course Brittany looked great in her cheerios uniform but it was nice to see the girl wearing something else and with her hair down "Sure" Santana got closer to her and touched the zipper admiring the girl's uncovered back "You know, if you would've told me you were getting this dressed up I would've changed out of my stupid uniform "

"Artie is taking me on a date" Brittany said excited.

"What?" Santana asked as she finished zipping her dress up.

"He's taking me out for dinner tonight"

"You didn't tell me that" Santana said offended, she couldn't help feeling a little bit jealous of Artie; he had been spending way too much time with Brittany lately.

"You didn't ask"

Santana got an idea; she wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder "Why don't we just stay here Britt" She started kissing the back of her neck and her shoulder "I can think of a couple of things we can do that are way more exciting than your little date"

"I can't San, I already told Artie that I'm going"

"Oh c'mon Britt, he won't mind" Santana turned the girl around and was about to kiss Brittany when she pushed her away from her. "What the hell Britta…" Santana answered a bit hurt by the girl's reaction.

"What are you doing Santana?"

"I'm trying to get my mack on!"

"We can't do that anymore" Brittany smiled "I'm dating someone now"

"So? When has that ever stopped us?" Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Is adultery" Brittany stared at something far away "Or maybe it's called something different, I can't remember" She looked back at Santana "The point is that it is bad"

"I'm dating someone too Britt, there's nothing wrong with it"

"You and Puck are not dating anymore, he's dating Rachel" Said Brittany.

Santana rolled her eyes "Well I'm dating Finn now"

"Really?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded proudly, maybe this would make Brittany jealous and realize how much more time they need to spend together.

Brittany ran to hug her best friend "I'm happy San"

"Wha..." Definitely not the reaction Santana was hoping for.

"He's nice" Brittany whispered "Even though he can say some weird things sometimes"

Santana ignored her comment and sat on Brittany's bed "So, at what time is your date?"

Brittany went over to her desk to pick up some earrings "He will be here to pick me up soon"

"Can he even drive?"

"He's mom will take us to the restaurant"

Santana laughed "That's really sexy, having his mom drive you around like you are ten year old"

"Thanks" smiled Brittany, obviously not understanding the sarcasm in Santana's words.

"You know" Santana draw circles on the bed with her fingers "I have a car, I can drive you around"

"I know"

"Artie can't do that" Said Santana proudly.

"Well yeah, but he drives me around in school. I sit on his lap and he takes me to my classes, which is nice because I'm usually really tired in the morning"

Santana sighed and got up "You know Britt, this is really lame. I'm going over to Finn's house" She started walking towards the door.

"Wait!"

Santana turned around thinking that she had finally gotten Brittany to realize that it was better to spend the evening with her than with Artie. "Yes Britt?"

"How do I look?" She looked down at herself "Do you think Artie will like it?"

Santana wanted to reply with something mean and hurtful but she couldn't lie to the girl, she looked beautiful "You look great Britt, he will love it"

"Thanks"

Santana left her house and got in her car, before driving off Santana sent a text to Brittany _"Your purse is next to your bed Britt"_

After a couple of seconds she got a text back _"Thanks S. I was looking for it, you know me too well "_

She closed her cell phone and sighed. She hated seeing Brittany with a looser like Artie, that was all, or at least that was what Santana tried to make herself believe. "He definitely needs to go" She said to herself.

**So...what do you guys think? Should I continue? Please review. What would you guys like to see happen next? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I still don't know were the story is going so if you have any ideas please let me know. Please review**

Santana walked into the choir room a bit late for glee club.

"We are never going to win regionals if our team members keep arriving late" Said Rachel as she looked directly at Santana.

"Shut it man hands, I was busy okay?"

"Doing what?" Whispered Rachel hoping the Latina hadn't heard her.

"Doing your ex boyfriend, so just back off hobbit" Santana answered with a grin on her face. Walking a couple of steps behind her was Finn looking incredibly awkward and uncomfortable.

"Okay guys, stop it" Said Mr. Shuester trying to calm the tension in the room.

Santana took her seat but she couldn't help looking over at Brittany sitting next to Artie, the blonde looked sad. At first Santana thought that the couple had broken up, but that wouldn't explain why they were still sitting together and why Artie kept whispering something to Brittany while rubbing her hand.

Santana started to fall asleep when Sam and Quinn started their incredibly annoying duet, but was soon woken up when Mr. Shuester announced that glee club was over for the day.

She watched as everyone started to leave the room. Santana watched as Brittany left with her head down, she quickly hurried to her "Stop Britt"

Brittany stopped abruptly, causing the other girl to crash into her back.

The blonde turned around "Sorry" Said Brittany "But you told me to stop"

Santana smiled at how literal Brittany could be sometimes.

"Is everything okay B?"

Brittany shook her head while still looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Her face changed to anger "Did wheels do something to you? Because I swear that I will cut hi…"

"No, I did something really bad San" Brittany shook her head again "Really, really bad"

A sexy grin appeared on Santana's face "You've been a bad girl Brittany?"

Brittany's lips curled into a little smile "Not like that Santana" She giggled. She had to admit that she missed spending time with the Latina.

Her face turned serious again "I lost something important"

"What?" Santana appeared alarmed "You didn't lose your little sister again, did you?"

"No" Brittany bit her lip "I lost the magic comb"

Santana raised an eyebrow "What the hell is a magic comb?"

"Shhh" Brittany pressed her index finger to Santana's lips. Both of the girls froze. Brittany stared at Santana's lips, dying to taste them. After a couple of seconds she came back to earth. "It's a secret S"

"The magic comb?" Santana whispered.

Brittany nodded "Artie gave it to me so that we could win sectionals and we did, but I lost it. Artie told me that it doesn't matter..." She sighed "But it's a magic comb, I don't think he will be able to find another one like that, I feel really bad San"

"First of all, it's no big deal Britt, it's just a comb and he told you that he didn't mind" Santana placed her hand on Brittany's back "And second of all, we won sectionals because of your talent…" She smiled proudly "And because of my singing"

Brittany smiled but Santana could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"C'mon, we'll be late for practice" Both of the girls headed to cheerio's practice.

When practice finished Santana went over to leave some stuff in her locker, when she turned she saw Artie in the hall.

"Hey wheels!" Santana closed her locker and walked towards Artie. "Stop right there"

Artie stopped, his face showing no other expression but fear "I swear I didn't steal your panties from your locke…"

"What?"

"What?" Artie asked confused "You are not here to beat me up because of that"

"Because of what looser?" Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Nothing"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"So, why are you talking to me?" Artie asked curiously.

"Look, Brittany is upset about something"

"Oh yeah, about the magic comb thing"

"Yes, and you better fix it"

Artie laughed "I already told her that it is okay" Artie shook her head "It was just a normal comb that I found on the floor when goi…"

"Wait" Santana raised a finger "Let me get this straight; you let Brittany comb her hair with a comb you found on the floor?"

Artie lowered his gaze in fear and nodded.

"Look wheels, Brittany won't just forget about this stupid magic comb, for some strange reason she kind of cares about you so she won't rest until she finds that magic comb"

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Artie while shrugging "She lost it"

Santana rolled her eyes "What color was the comb?"

"Blue, why?"

She turned to leave "Just forget it"

While Santana headed to the exit Finn caught up with her "Hey Santana" He said with a shy smile on his face.

Santana ignored him and continued to walk.

"I was wondering if you want to maybe catch a movie tonight or something"

Santana continued to walk without answering.

"Or we could do something else if you want" The girl was walking fast and Finn struggled to keep up with her "Do you want to go out for dinne…"

"Not today Finnocence, I'm busy" She answered annoyed, leaving a sad Finn in the middle of the hall.

That afternoon Santana headed to the mall looking for the perfect blue comb. The only piece of information she had gotten about the comb was the color, and apparently there are a hundred of different kinds of blue. She decided to get one of every shade of blue the store had to offer, she finished buying about a dozen different combs.

The next morning Santana got early to school, she waited next to Artie's locker.

"Good morning Santana" Artie greeted hesitantly.

"Which one of these looks more like the magic comb" Santana held the combs in front of his face.

"What?" Artie looked up at Santana.

"C'mon, I don't have all day" Santana said while she tapped her foot.

"I guess..." He pointed at the dark blue one "This one"

"Are you sure?"

Artie nodded "Wait, did you buy all those combs just to make Brittany happy?"

Santana didn't answer.

"So you do have a heart, huh?"

"Shut it wheels before I push you down the stairs" With that Santana left and walked to Brittany's locker.

She knew the combination of the blonde's locker by heart; she had to learn it because Brittany usually forgot it. When she opened the locker a bird came flying out which Santana found odd but decided to ignore it, she placed the comb between her books, closed the locker and left.

She didn't have a lot of classes with Brittany that day so the only time she saw her was in glee club. Brittany was jumping happily; she hurried to Artie and kneeled down to talk to him. Santana could hear a little bit about what the couple was saying.

"Artie, I found it!" Brittany was smiling and held the comb in front of his face.

"You found the magic comb" Artie pretended to be surprised "That's great Brittany"

"I thought I lost it at motocross practice but it was in my locker" She held the comb tight to her chest "I promise I will never lose anything….well I lost the bird I had in my locker, but I promise not to lose your comb"

"No worries Brittany, I knew you could find it" Artie smiled and covered her hands with his.

"You were so calm when I told you I lost it" She got up and placed a kiss to his cheek "You really are the best boyfriend"

Santana almost threw up right there, but she had to admit that she enjoyed seeing Brittany happy and would do anything to make her smile, even if she couldn't take the credit.

"San!" Brittany looked up at Santana, and the Latina instantly smiled.

"What's up Britt?"

"Look" The blonde hurried to her friend "I found the magic comb, isn't it cool?"

"That's awesome" Santana looked at the comb and nodded "It does look pretty cool"

"I know" She smiled and looked back at Artie "He's a very good boyfriend"

Santana forced herself to smile. She saw how Brittany went back to Artie and sat on his lap for the rest of glee club.

Maybe Santana needed a magic comb of her own to get her best friend back.

**Please let me know what you guys think and what you would want to happen next, please review. **


	3. Christmas part 1

**Hey guys. I hope you are enjoying the story. This is the way I wish the Christmas episode goes hehe. Hope you guys like it, please please review. **

"So she still believes in Santa?" Asked Rachel in disbelief as Brittany hurried to the line of kids waiting to meet Santa at the mall.

Artie shrugged "I guess so"

Santana smiled as she watched Brittany waving back at her with a big smile on her face.

"I'm meeting Santa" Brittany yelled back at them.

The kids around her looked strangely at the tall girl in line with them.

"What did you write on your letter to Santa?" Brittany asked the little girl in front of her, she was probably around 7 years old.

The little girl turned around with a big smile on her face "I want this new Barbie that came out, it's suppose to have a dress that glows in the dark" The girl answered excited that someone older was paying interest "Also the new twilight movie and a new game for my wii"

"That sounds cool"

"What did you write on your letter to Santa?" Asked the little girl looking up.

"I'm going to ask my little sister to help me write it, but I'm not sure what to ask for" Brittany shrugged "I have everything I could want" She pointed back at her friends from glee club "That right there..." She pointed at Santana who was smiling at her "It's my best friend, she's pretty awesome" She directed her index finger at Artie now "And he is my boyfriend"

The girl looked at Artie sitting in his wheelchair "Is he like a robot or something?"

"I thought so too!" Brittany shook her head with a smile "But he's human, that's what he told me"

"Cute" The girl said as she looked back at the teenagers waiting for Brittany.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute…and hot" Answered Brittany while she looked at a laughing Santana.

"I meant your boyfriend" The girl looked at her strangely.

"Oh" Brittany looked back at Artie and shrugged "Him too I guess"

"We need to do something about this" Rachel said as she gathered up the glee club "Brittany is in high school and she still believes in Santa, that can't be healthy"

"It makes her happy; let her believe what she wants" Santana sent a harsh look to Rachel.

"Maybe we should just tell her" Artie said as he looked over at Brittany who was about to sit on Santa's lap "She gets distracted pretty easily, I'm sure she will forget about it soon after we tell her"

"It's better if she finds out through us than someone else" Explained Mercedes.

Quinn nodded in agreement "If Coach Sylvester finds out she will tell Brittany the truth in a really, really harsh way"

"So we just need to make sure that coach never finds out" Santana rolled her eyes "It's that simple"

The glee club members looked at each other strangely. Of course they knew that Brittany and Santana were really close friends, but Santana had started to act a bit too protective over Brittany lately.

Santana looked over and saw that the guy dressed up as Santa was a little too excited to have the cheerleader sitting on his lap "Give me a minute" Santana hurried to the line of kids and quickly pushed them away "Move out of my way or I swear I will knock you down" She told the person dressed up as an elf in front of her, he quickly moved to let the Latina in.

"I want him to walk" Brittany told Santa as she looked back at Artie "He never moves, not even when we have sex…"

"Hey fat dude!" Santana yelled at the guy dressed up as Santa that had his hand on Brittany's thigh. They guy turned around and smiled thinking that maybe the other cheerleader also wanted to sit on his lap. "Don't even think about it, keep your hands away from her"

He quickly removed his hands from Brittany's leg.

"You didn't have to be that mean to Santa" Brittany said pouting "Now he's not going to bring me any presents"

"Sorry Britt, I had to do it" They walked back towards the rest of the glee club "I'm sure he will still bring you presents"

"Why were you that mean to him?"

"She's mean to everyone" Answered Artie.

Santana sent him a look that made him shut up instantly "Sorry B, I had to do it"

"Excuse me Brittany, we have something to tell you" Rachel clapped to grab the girl's attention, Brittany turned smiling.

"Yes?"

"Artie please continue" instructed Rachel.

Santana watched not really knowing what was going on, and she definitely didn't like the feeling of not being in control.

"Santa doesn't exist" Artie told her as he reached for her hands.

"What?" Brittany laughed "Of course he does, he's right there" She leaned down and whispered into Artie's ear "You are making yourself look really dumb right now"

Artie rolled his eyes "Britt that's just someone dressed up as Santa"

Brittany turned to look at Santa "No" She shook her head, her eyes filling up with tears "That can't be true, right?"

They looked back at her and nodded.

Brittany was about to start crying when Santana placed her hand on the blonde's back "They're kidding Britt"

"No we are no…" Rachel was about to protest.

"Yes they are" Santana rolled her eyes "You know how they suck at playing pranks" She placed her arm around Brittany "I tried to tell them how you wouldn't fall for it, but they didn't believe me" Santana turned to look at the glee club members "I told you she wouldn't fall for it, Brittany is good at playing pranks"

Brittany nodded "I am. Remember when I told you to come to my house because there was a big spider, but when you got there I popped out of the closet nake…"

Santana's cheeks got red "Okay, that's enough Britt" She leaned closer and whispered into Brittany's ear "But I do remember, that was your best prank yet" The girls giggled at their inside joke.

"We can prove that there is no Santa" Rachel crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at Santana. She thought that proving to Brittany that there was no Santa was the perfect revenge against Santana. Apparently there was only one way to hurt the Latina, and that was through Brittany.

Santana faked a laugh "Oh just stop it Rachel, she knows it's a prank, is not funny anymore" How could Artie just sit there and let everyone else hurt Brittany like that, she sent him a look but he didn't do anything.

"Look Britt, have you ever seen Santa place the gifts under your tree?" Asked Rachel looking from Santana to Brittany.

Brittany shook her head "But you are asleep during that time"

"Why don't you stay awake and wait for him, you'll see that he won't come" Rachel said with a proud smile on her face.

Santana formed her hand into a fist; she was really close to punching Rachel in the face.

"I could do that, and then you'll see that Santa does exist" Brittany had a concerned look on her face "I don't think he will bring you any presents, you are not being nice"

"Do you have anything to say Santana?" Rachel looked over at the angry Latina.

Santana forced herself to smile "The only thing I have to say is that Santa will definitely be there" after those words left her mouth she regretted saying them. Now she had to worry about how to get a magic Santa in Brittany's living room. She was about to suggest something else, like how Santa doesn't come if you are awake but before she had a chance to do that she felt Brittany's pinky around her own. She turned to the smiling blonde and knew that she had to make a Christmas miracle happen, as ridiculous as that sounded.

**Thanks for taking the time to read. What would you like to see happen next? PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Christmas part 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the kind reviews. This is the second part of how I wish the Christmas episode goes, I know it won't happen like this but it's nice to write about it at least. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh this is also how I imagined Brittany buying the pink pajamas that appear on the promo for the Christmas episode hehe. **

"Santana" The Latina looked down at her hand to see Brittany's pinky linked with hers.

"Hey Britt" She looked at Brittany who had a big smile on her face. She loved to see her best friend smile but lately that smile only reminded her how happy Brittany was with Artie and how miserable she was without Brittany "Why so happy?"

"It's almost Christmas"

"Yes" She closed her locker and started to walk with the blonde to their next class "That's your favorite holiday"

"No" Brittany shook her head "My favorite is the one that took Mr. Shuester's place when he was sick, she was fun"

It took Santana some time to realize that the holiday Brittany was referring to was the substitute teacher, Holly Holiday.

When they walked into the classroom Santana saw that another girl was sitting were she usually sat with Brittany. There were still two seats left but they were not close to each other, and Santana wanted to sit next to her best friend considering it was one of the few classes they had together were Artie wasn't present. She walked to the girl sitting in the seat she wanted and without saying a word the other girl grabbed her books and moved.

"Thanks" Smiled Brittany at the girl.

The class started and Santana focused on fixing her nails, she looked up when she felt a familiar hand rest on her knee "What the..." She looked over at Brittany.

"Read it" Brittany whispered.

Santana looked down to see a folded paper on her side of the table. She opened and read "I'm meeting Santa soon!" Those words were followed by the drawing of a cute duck wearing a Christmas hat.

"Shit" Santana whispered to herself, she still hadn't figured out how she was going to get a Santa to appear at Brittany's house, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Brittany the truth about Santa's existence. She smiled back at the girl and covered Brittany's hand that was resting on her knee with her own.

When class finished Santana went directly to the locker rooms, were she thought she could get some time alone to think about how she was going to get a Santa for Brittany. When she entered she heard someone singing, as she got closer she couldn't help but laugh at the song selection of the person singing.

Someone was signing quite loudly "And the Jay-Z song was on, and the Jay-Z song was on!"

Santana walked carefully trying to not make a sound, when she saw the person singing she had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing. Mr. Shuester had given them a whole speech about how bullying and blackmailing was bad, but doing so might be the solution to her missing Santa problem, without thinking twice she pulled her cell phone out and recorded the person singing and dancing. She closed the cell phone with a proud smile, she had her Santa.

"Can I have a word with you Santana?" Artie asked as they made their way through the hall.

"No" Santana answered coldly as she continued to walk.

"It's about Brittany" Artie said that knowing it would catch the girl's attention.

Santana stopped, giving him time to catch up with her "Make it quick wheels"

"Brittany is really excited about this Santa thing, I tried telling her that Santa doesn't exist and that she shouldn't get her hopes up but she doesn't believe me, apparently she believes you more"

Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest "I already knew that looser"

"She's making a big deal about meeting Santa" Artie looked up at Santana and fixed his glasses "And since you were the one to tell her that Santa does exist I think you should take care of it, I want no part of a crying Brittany"

"I wasn't expecting you to help" She leaned down so that her face was in front of Artie's face "But if you try to ruin Christmas for Britt I swear I will push you down the stairs and it will hurt more than when Puck does it"

"Artie" Brittany smiled at them "Hey Santana"

"Hey Britt"

Artie smiled feeling relieved that Brittany had arrived and calmed Santana "What's up babe?"

Just hearing him call Brittany by that name made her cringe.

"I need to get everything ready for when Santa comes, I need new pajamas, I need to buy milk and I need to make some cookies" Brittany sighed "Meeting Santa is exhausting"

"I'm leaving this one to you" Artie whispered to Santana.

Santana wished that Brittany wasn't there so she could knock him down. Brittany deserved much better than Artie, but also much better than Santana.

"We can go shopping if you want Britt" Santana offered "And we can get everything ready for when Santa comes"

Brittany's eyes lit up "You will help me?"

"You know I will" Santana reached out to grab Brittany's pinky but instead held her hand in her own.

Brittany smiled and for a couple of seconds it felt like they were the only ones in the hall, they didn't even notice that Artie had left. They came back to earth when they heard Coach Sylvester yell "Practice starts in five so I recommend you two stop drooling over each other and get your sexually confused asses to the gym"

Santana's cheeks got red as she quickly made her way to the gym, leaving a confused Brittany behind.

Christmas Eve finally came and Santana woke up early to go pick up Brittany. As she got closer to the house she could see a blonde girl sitting on the sidewalk, her nose red from the cold.

"Brittany!" Santana yelled as she hurried to step out of the car and get to a trembling Brittany "Jesus Britt, you are freezing" Santana covered her friend with her arms and moved her to the car.

When they were both safe inside the car Santana turned to Brittany "How long had you been out there in the cold?"

Brittany turned to look at her but struggled to talk, so she just shrugged.

"Why the hell were you outside?" Santana took off her coat and placed it as a blanket over Brittany's body.

She looked down at her cold hands embarrassed "I-I-I couldn't wait for today" Brittany answered trembling.

Santana smiled "I couldn't wait either B, but next time, please wait inside the house" She started the car "How about I get you a hot chocolate on our way to the mall?"

Brittany smiled.

Every couple of seconds Santana would look over at Brittany. The blonde looked extremely cute with her pink nose and her eyes wide with excitement as she took a sip from her hot chocolate.

"We're here" Santana told Brittany as she parked in the mall. When she turned to look at Brittany she started laughing.

"What?" Asked Brittany confused as to why Santana was laughing.

"Britt, you have some chocolate here" Santana held her index finger in front of her own upper lip.

Brittany tried to reach the chocolate with her tongue.

Santana continued to laugh "No B, the other side"

Brittany moved her tongue but still couldn't reach the chocolate.

"I'll do it" Santana reached over to Brittany and used her thumb to clean the chocolate from her lip. She brought the finger into her mouth "Mmmm" She smiled "Who would've known you taste this good?" Santana joked.

"You already know how good I taste" Brittany said with a sexy grin on her face as she stepped out of the car, leaving a stunned Santana inside.

"C'mon Santana!" Brittany yelled urging the Latina to get out of the car "We need to get everything ready for Santa"

Brittany was an intriguing mix of innocence and sensuality, and that combination made her incredibly unpredictable. Santana found that one of her favorite characteristics about the blonde.

The girls got to the mall and started looking at their favorite stores.

"Look Santana" Brittany held a short dark blue dress "Try it on"

Santana looked at the dress "You think I should?"

Brittany nodded.

Santana didn't have to be told twice and hurried to the nearest dressing room. After a couple of minutes she came out.

"What do you think Britt? Should I get it?"

Brittany turned around to look at her friend "Santana" The blonde started to move closer, making Santana a bit uneasy.

"You don't like it?" Asked Santana as she looked down at her dress "I won't get i…"

"You look so hot" Brittany interrupted; she reached out to trace a finger up Santana's arm "Get it"

"Where I'm a going to wear it to?" Santana asked trying to ignore the burning sensation that Brittany's touch had left on her skin "Plus, is freaking cold for this kind of dress"

"You can wear it to Breadstix when we go ou…." Brittany lowered her gaze "I mean, when you and Finn go out"

Santana was almost sure that she saw some jealousy in Brittany's eyes, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Brittany was happy being with Artie, right?

"Okay, I'll get it but after this we need to find you some pajamas"

"For what" Brittany forgot about the purpose of the shopping trip.

"That's why we are here, remember?"

They headed to Victoria's Secret. "I'm going to try this on" Brittany grabbed a couple of pieces of clothing and headed to the dressing rooms.

After a couple of minutes she came out "Santana, what do you think?"

Santana turned around and her mouth immediately fell on the floor.

"I look pretty awesome" Brittany said as she twirled around.

And she did look awesome, more than awesome. Brittany was wearing a tight white tank top that had the words "Unwrap me" written in the front in bright red. Santana's eyes traveled down to see the tiny red shorts the girl was wearing.

"I think Santa will like it, and I think Artie will too"

"I don't think Santa will like that" Santana managed to say even though her throat had gone completely dry. The truth was that Santana wanted Brittany to get them, she looked great, but the thought of Artie enjoying that view more than her made her throw up a little in her mouth. She wanted to keep Brittany as covered as possible.

"Why not? It's Christmassy" Brittany pouted.

Santana didn't like to see Brittany sad, but she definitely didn't want her to get those pajamas for Artie to enjoy.

"I know exactly what you should get" Santana pushed Brittany back into the dressing room while getting a last glimpse of her long legs "Hurry up and change back to your clothes"

They went to another store.

"Are you sure we're in the right store?" Brittany looked around the store and could only see clothes that her grandmother would wear.

"Yes" Santana walked around until she reached the sleepwear section "This one right here is perfect"

Brittany looked at the pink over sized pajamas Santana had picked up "They don't look that nice"

Santana had to agree, she would never wear something like the item she had picked up, but it covered every part of Brittany's body and that was exactly was she was looking for.

"I know for a fact that if you wear something like this you get like an extra present from Santa or something like that" Santana lied.

"Really?"

Santana nodded.

"How do you know that?"

"I read it on the internet" Santana was suddenly thankful about Brittany's inability to turn on a computer.

"Okay" Brittany clapped.

"Let's get this and then we can get the cookies ready"

**I hope you guys like the chapter. I know I didn't mention who the Santa is going to be but I will in the next chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, that's what makes me excited to write more about this story.**


	5. Christmas part 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for the kind reviews. I'm really enjoying writing this story, I hope you enjoy reading it. I know that this is not how the episode is going to go, but we can all dream, right? hehe PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Oh, new episode of glee today. YAY!**

The girls walked into Brittany's house carrying grocery bags.

"How was your shopping trip? Got everything you needed girls?" Brittany's mom greeted them at the door and helped them take the items out from the grocery bags.

"Yes ma'am" Santana was really respectful around Brittany's mom, she considered her like an aunt and loved her very much. She always felt welcomed in the Pierce's home.

"Good" She smiled at Santana "We are happy to have you over at our house, especially on Christmas Eve. Are you sure your parents won't mind you being over here?"

Santana shrugged "No, they won't mind" She acted as if she didn't mind that her parents were too busy to even notice that she wasn't at the house, but Brittany knew better. The blonde placed a hand on Santana's back.

"I'll let you girls bake" Brittany's mom leaned over to Santana "Please keep an eye on Brittany, don't let her burn the house down"

Santana smiled at her "I won't"

"Good. I need to go finish some errands, so just be careful girls" She kissed both of the girls on the cheek and left.

"What type of cookie do you want to make?" Santana asked Brittany.

"A tasty one" Brittany smiled.

"I know, but like, what recipe do you want to make?"

"I don't know" Brittany pressed her fingers to her forehead "Recipes are confusing"

Santana laughed "Don't worry Britt, I know a really good chocolate chip cookie recipe"

In a couple of minutes Santana started to add different ingredients in a bowl and mix. The Latina was actually a really good cook. Since Coach Sylvester usually had them on a strict diet, Santana would fantasize about her favorite foods while watching the food network, learning some recipes and techniques along the way, not that she would ever admit it "It's pretty simple Brittany, you just need to add a teaspoon of baking powder to make sure they rise, now the only thing missing are the wet ingredients, but it's better if you mix them in a separate bowl and then add them because you don't want to overmi…." Santana stopped; she hadn't heard Brittany's voice in a couple of minutes.

She turned to look at Brittany who was sitting on the counter, her face completely clueless "Recipes are so confusing" Brittany said as she looked at the number of ingredients Santana was using.

The Latina started to laugh "Your face is so funny"

"Hey, don't laugh at me" Brittany tried to hide the smile forming on her lips "You're the one that's talking like the people that cook on TV"

"Oh no" Santana shook her head with a smile "No one makes fun of Santana Lopez"

"Oh really?" Brittany walked to were Santana was standing, she grabbed some of the flour from the bowl and threw it at Santana's face "Because I just did"

"I can't believe you just did that" Said Santana as she cleaned some of the floor from her face.

"Well I did" Brittany turned to go sit back where she was before, but Santana caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"You are not getting off the hook that easy" Santana grabbed some of the flour from the bowl and threw it at Brittany.

Brittany grabbed the milk and threw it at Santana, the coldness of the milk making her jump. She immediately grabbed the chocolate chips and threw them at the blonde.

In a couple of minutes the girls were lying on the floor completely covered in the ingredients.

"Baking is fun" Brittany said as she turned to face Santana.

"This is not exactly how baking goes Britt" Santana turned to her best friend "But yeah, it was fun"

"So are the cookies ready?" Brittany asked "Because I smell chocolate"

"No" Santana smiled "We didn't even get to bake anything, and you smell chocolate because you have chocolate chips stuck to your hair"

"Oh"

"We should start cleaning up, and you need to take a shower before Santa comes" Santana said as she tried to pick out all of the chocolate chips in Brittany's hair.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand "Are you coming to shower with me?"

Santana was a bit stunned by her proposal. She missed Brittany so much and she wanted nothing more than to jump into that shower with her, but she couldn't. Brittany had expressed how she was not going to cheat on Artie because it was bad or something like that, and even though she could just take a shower with Brittany without fooling around, Santana knew that it would be too hard for her to keep her hands away from the blonde.

"Why don't you go take a shower first while I finish cleaning down here?" Santana started to get up but the floor was so slippery from the milk that she fell right on her ass.

"Are you okay San?" Brittany asked concerned for Santana's safety.

Santana closed her eyes and started to laugh. Brittany was thankful for these kinds of moments she got with Santana. She knew that Santana was tough and a bitch to other people, but when Santana was only with her it was different, Santana was nice and sweet most of the time, and that was the Santana she loved spending time with.

After they showered separately, they cleaned the kitchen. Santana did most of the job while Brittany focused on getting the milk on the floor back into the carton.

"Done" Santana sighed as they finished, she was wearing some clothes she had left on Brittany's house a couple of weeks back.

"Where are the cookies San?" Brittany looked around but saw nothing.

"We don't have any. We wasted all of the ingredients we bought on our little food fight"

"No cookies?" She sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen "That sucks"

"Hmmmm, I might have the solution" Santana went over to look at the pantry, trying to find something close to a cookie or a dessert, but she found nothing "Here we go"

"Saltine crackers?" Brittany looked at Santana like she was crazy "I don't think that's Christmassy"

"Wait" Santana acted like she was surprised "You are trying to tell me you don't know about Santa and saltine crackers?"

Brittany shook her head.

"They are like Santa's favorite" Santana went to place the saltine crackers in the small table besides the Christmas tree "But they make them in Mexico and because it's extremely hot over there Santa can't go pick them up, that's why he hopes that every year someone will leave saltine crackers by the tree"

"How do you know that?" Brittany asked excited about everything she was learning from her best friend.

"Internet"

"I really need to get an internet" Brittany murmured to herself.

"So, I think everything's ready" Santana grabbed her coat "I guess it's time for me to leave"

"Wait!" Brittany stood up from the chair and followed her to the door "You don't want to stay and meet Santa?"

"I can't, if I'm here Santa won't bring any presents. I'm not good, I'm always on his naughty list" Santana waved at the blonde as she walked to her car. The truth was that she wanted to stay, but she had to make sure that her magic Santa appeared.

When she was inside her car Santana pulled out her cell phone "You ready?"

A deep voice that sounded clearly annoyed answered "Santana I'm not doing it"

"Should I remind you about the video I have of you? This thing can be up online in a matter of seconds" Santana looked her makeup in the rearview mirror proud of her manipulating skills.

"I don't care about the video, you can upload it if you want" Coach Bieste responded.

It wasn't that Santana hated Coach Bieste and wanted to humiliate her, she actually kind of liked her, she made the school's football team look good and she actually cared about her students, but if blackmailing the teacher made Christmas possible for Brittany, she was going to do it.

"I'm sure you know about the hilarious video of Coach Sylvester dancing" She paused and her voice changed to what she thought was more intimidating "That video almost ruined Coach Sylvester's life, just imagine what it can do to yours"

"Santana" Coach Bieste took a deep breath "You can't threaten me Santana, I'm your teacher, I won't do it so just leave me alone" She was about to hang up when she heard something she never expected from her student.

"Please" Santana's voice became almost a whisper "I really want to make Brittany happy this Christmas, can you please just help me?"

Coach Bieste had heard a lot of stories about how Santana was a bitch and could intimidate and boss the whole school around, even the teachers, but the few times she had seen Brittany and Santana together she saw a true friendship, being probably that only thing that prevented Santana going completely berserk on the whole school.

"Okay" Agreed Coach Bieste with a sigh.

"She's going to be so happy" Coach Bieste could almost see Santana smiling as she heard her speak. "Everything needs to be fucking perfect"

"Language Santana"

"Yeah, yeah, okay" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Text me the address, I'll be there in ten minutes" Coach hung up.

Santana made a mental note to get Coach Bieste a present for Christmas or at least remember not to give her a hard time at school.

It was dark outside and Santana started to get cold in her car but it was so worth it.

Coach Bieste arrived on time; Santana didn't know what to say at first, she didn't like asking people for favors so she didn't know what to say without sounding like a total bitch.

"Where's the costume?" Asked Coach Bieste, knowing that Santana was not going to be the first one to talk.

Santana pointed to trunk of the car.

Coach Bieste put on the outfit over her clothes "I'm doing this really fast, okay?"

Santana nodded.

Coach Bieste started to walk towards Brittany's house but stopped when she heard Santana's voice. "Coach" She turned "Eat the saltine crackers"

"What?"

Santana rolled her eyes "Just eat them"

Brittany was in the kitchen looking for more saltine crackers when she heard the front door open "Santana, is that you?" She went over to see who it was but stopped immediately when she saw the red suit.

She tried to be quiet as she followed Santa to the tree. Coach Bieste carefully placed the gifts Santana had given her under the tree, she turned to the table besides the tree and understood what Santana meant about the crackers, she took one and ate it. She was about to leave when she saw Brittany staring at her, she hoped the blonde didn't recognize her.

"Santa" Brittany whispered with a big smile on her face "You're here"

Santana waited outside nervously, she wanted everything to go perfect, she tried to look through the window of Brittany's house but it was too dark. She felt relief when she saw Coach Bieste leave Brittany's house.

"How happy was she?" Santana asked, wishing that she could've been there to see the blonde's face.

"She was very happy" Coach Bieste started to take her suit off "You know, what you two have is something really special"

Santana didn't know what Coach Bieste meant by that so she just ignored her comment and helped her put the costume back in her car "Hey Coach"

"Yes?"

Santana lowered her gaze "Thank you, like a lot"

Bieste smiled "Don't worry about it. Sometimes you just have to ask for help instead of trying to manipulate them into doing what you want"

Santana was about to leave when she saw Brittany open the door of her house and step out. "Hey Santana" Brittany waved happily at her friend.

"Hey Britt" Santana walked back to Brittany's house to make sure the girl didn't lock herself out tonight "What are you doing outside?"

"I heard some noises and thought that maybe I could get to see the reindeers" Brittany jumped "Santana you just missed Santa, he was here!"

"Really? You are so lucky!"

"I know" Brittany seemed to stare at something really far away "He had pretty eyelashes"

"Have you opened the presents yet?"

Brittany shook her head.

"Why not?"

"They look so pretty in their boxes" Brittany clapped and balanced on her toes "He loved the saltine crackers" She linked her pinky with Santana's pinky "Thanks for helping me, you are the best friend ever"

"Yeah well, I already knew that" Santana said jokingly and both of the girls laughed.

"Look" Brittany pointed to the mistletoe hanging over their heads at the front door "Aren't people suppose to totally get it on if they're standing under that?"

Santana nodded "But you don't have to if you think it's cheating or something like that" She said with a little bitterness in her voice.

"It's not cheating"

Santana's heart started beating faster than she ever imagined it could "It's not?"

"Nope"

"Really? And how do you know that?" Santana grinned.

"The Internet told me" Brittany lied "If it's under a mistletoe, is not cheating"

"So you use the Internet all of a sudden?" Santana asked smiling.

Brittany nodded.

Both of the girls stood quiet, not really knowing what to do. Of course they had kissed many times before but for some reason this time it was different. On the past when the girls were together Santana was the first one to take control, but this time she just stood still. Brittany took one step closer, making the distance between them disappear. When their lips met Santana was almost sure she died right there, she realized she missed Brittany more than she thought. They kissed for more than was probably expected from a mistletoe kiss, they parted when they heard Brittany's mom yelling from inside the house.

"Honey, Artie is on the phone!" The woman yelled "Can you answer?"

Brittany took a couple of breaths, trying to compose herself after kissing Santana "Yeah" She ran her fingers over her lips, hoping that the sensation of kissing the Latina never left her "Sure" She tried to yell back at her mom. She turned to look at Santana "I should tell Artie about how I saw Santa, he will be excited"

Santana nodded "I better leave" She turned around to head to her car, her knees still feeling weak from kissing Brittany.

"Hey Santana"

Santana turned to look at her friend.

"You were wrong" Brittany smiled "Santa will bring you presents, you are good. You will always be on my nice list"

Santana smiled "Thanks Britt"

"Merry Christmas Santana"

"Merry Christmas Brittany"

**So...what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I want to continue this story but I kind of want to base myself on the actual plot of glee, so I'm excited to see the new episode. **

THANKS FOR READING!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your kind comments on the story, I honestly have no idea where this is going, I just know that I love these characters and I'm having fun writing the story. This chapter is a bit different that the last ones, we get to see more into Brittany's point of view on their whole relationship. Hope you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Santana was resting in her bed looking at the ceiling. She had never been more bored in her entire life, well except that time she had to sit next to Rachel in physics, but this time it was just as unbearable. She turned on her right side and reached for her cell phone that was on the small table next to her bed. She opened it hoping to find a message or a missed call, but she found nothing, she closed it and sighed.

It had been almost a week since Christmas Day, and that had been the last time she had seen or heard from Brittany. Santana did have a couple of more friends, and she could always call any guy from school and they would've been at her door in a matter of seconds, but it was the holidays and everyone seemed to be busy.

On Christmas Day she got a text message from Brittany urging her to go back to her house. Santana didn't ask why, instead she just hoped in her car and drove as fast as she could, when she got there she was a little bit disappointed to find that the cars of other members of the glee club were parked outside her house. She didn't bother to knock on the door; she walked in and heard noises in the living room. When she walked in she couldn't believe what she saw, Artie was walking. The other members from the glee club were around him, Mr. Shuester was even there too, all of their faces were filled with joy. It took Santana some time to realize what was going on. Artie had a device on his back that connected to his legs, it took him a long time to take each step, but he was walking. Santana got closer, not bothering to say hi to the other people in the room. She got next to Artie and placed her hand on his back "Artie, you are walking" She whispered, still in awe.

"Yeah, it's this new device, I can't use it always, but I'm walking" He smiled bigger that Santana had ever seen him smiled.

"It's a Christmas miracle" Quinn said.

"Yes, it is" Santana smiled at Artie, all the hatred she had for the guy disappeared for that moment, she was genuinely happy for him. She looked over Artie to see a smiling Brittany.

With every step Artie took, Brittany was right next to him, her hand securely on his back. Santana was almost positive she had never seen Brittany that happy before. Usually Santana would be mad that Artie was making Brittany smile, but this time it was different, Santana felt happy for both of them, as much as she hated the idea of them being together, today it make her think that Artie was actually good for Brittany, well at least better than she could ever be to the blonde.

And that was the last time she had seen Brittany, that day she hadn't even been able to talk to her because she was practically glued to Artie the whole time, which in Santana's head was understandable but it still hurt her a little bit.

Santana was about to take a nap when her cell phone jumped. She reached for it hoping it was Brittany calling, but instead she saw Puck's name flashing on the screen "Hey, it's better than nothing" She thought.

"Dumped the hobbit already?" Santana said.

"Oh, I'm doing great Santana, thanks for asking"

Santana rolled her eyes "What do you want Puck?"

"I'm having this party at my house for New Year's Eve"

"I'll try to make, but I can't promise anything" Santana got up from the bed and went over to look at her mirror.

"My mom and my sister are not going to be here so why don't you come a little bit early and we get the party started ourselves?" Puck sai. Santana could almost see him with a cocky smile.

"Aren't you and man hands an item now or something?"

She heard Puck sigh "She won't put out dude; all she wants to do is sing"

Santana ignored his comment "Who's coming to the party?"

"I told a couple of guys from the team and some cheerios" Puck sighed "But then Rachel found out and she told Mercedes, Tina and Kurt"

"Sounds like an awesome party" Santana said sarcastically.

"You know I can throw some great parties, just come Santana"

"I'll think about it" Santana lied; she was bored, of course she was going. She was about to hang up when Puck spoke.

"Hey, can you call Brittany and Artie and tell them about the party?"

"Why don't you tell him? He's your buddy, isn't he?" Santana said with a little bitterness in her voice.

"Dude hasn't been answering his phone; he must be putting that transformer thing to good use with Brittany, if you know what I mean?" Puck laughed "I'm freaking awesome when getting down and dirty, but just imagine if I had supernatural technology power attached to me. You would be in a wheelchair when I was done with you"

"You call Brittany; it's your fucking party!" She closed her cell phone before Puck could answer.

Santana was fixing her makeup, but the only thing she could focus on was the bracelet dangling from her wrist, the same bracelet Brittany had. She sighed and took the bracelet off, her wrist kind of looked weird without it but she ignored that. Still, taking the bracelet off didn't make her stop thinking about the blonde. She was ready to leave with some jeans and simple blouse when she saw some shopping bags lying on the floor; she remembered that she had gone shopping with Brittany on Christmas Eve. She opened the shopping bag and immediately decided to wear the tight short blue dress instead.

When Santana got to Puck's house she hear loud music from inside the house and about a dozen cars were parked around the block, the party had already started, but she was always into being fashionably late. She walked in and smiled when she saw that every eye was on her. As she made her way to were Puck was standing she could hear guys murmuring about how hot she looked, that made her raise her head even higher.

"Whoa! Santana" Puck turned to look at her and his eyes landed on her cleavage.

"Close your mouth Puckerman" Santana said with a cocky smile.

"Hello Santana" Rachel appeared out of nowhere "Glad you could make it to our party" Her arm circled Puck.

"Oh really?" Santana laughed "Your party?"

"It's my party Rachel, my party" Puck answered annoyed by Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes "I'm going to make this the best gathering Lima, Ohio has ever seen" She turned to leave "Starting by changing the music, I have the Wicked soundtrack in my bag, let me go get it"

"Rachel no!" Puck followed Rachel.

"Hey, can I get you a drink beautiful?" A guy from the football team placed his hand on Santana's back.

She didn't look at him, she stepped out of his touch "Get to it"

He quickly went to the kitchen and came back with a red plastic cup "Here you go"

Santana grabbed the cup and took a sip. The guy was definitely planning on getting her drunk with only one drink.

"Hey, it's very loud in here; want to go somewhere more private?" His hand was resting on her waist now.

"Who gave you permission to touch me?" She walked away "Don't talk to me again"

She scanned the room and smiled when she saw Kurt sitting on the couch with Mercedes, Rachel and Tina. They all looked a little bit scared and intimidated by being at their first party that didn't involve piñatas and clowns. As Santana got closer Kurt's eyes travel up and down her body.

"Now this" He pointed at Santana who was standing in front of them "Is what I call being in the best dressed list" Kurt turned to Tina and Mercedes "You two might want to learn a thing or two from Satan over here"

"Thanks for stating the obvious lady" Santana told Kurt, then turned to Rachel "Why are you not glued to Puck?"

Rachel looked mad and uncomfortable "Noah thinks we should take a break" She flipped her hair with her hand "I couldn't agree more"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that girl" Mercedes tapped her hand on Rachel's knee "You two are done"

"Whatever" Rachel stood up annoyed.

"So, do you guys know were Brittany is?" Santana tried to ask that as casually as possible.

The three of them pointed to across the room were a bunch of people were dancing. She turned to see Brittany dancing around Artie while he just moved awkwardly in his wheelchair. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a loose white tank top, the blonde was dressed casually but she looked absolutely breathtaking at the same time. Brittany turned around and Artie slapped her ass, she laughed and sat on his lap kissing him lightly on the lips.

"...get that dress? I think it's absolutely gorgeous" She heard the last words from Kurt's question.

"Hmmm"

"I was asking were you got the dre…" Santana interrupted Kurt.

"Shut it porcelain, you're boring me" She heard him murmur "bitch" as she left them.

Santana went over to the kitchen to refill her drink, she wanted to get drunk, and fast. She took a sip from her cup and closed her eyes as she felt the alcohol start to serve its purpose. "Santana" Her eyes open at the sound of her name and she saw Brittany walking into the kitchen.

Her hair was messy; as she got closer Santana could see that the girl's chest was covered in sweat from dancing and it made her tank top stick to her skin, making her black bra more noticeable.

"I didn't know you were here already" Brittany walked closer to Santana, making the Latina a bit nervous "Why didn't you come and say hi?"

"I was busy okay" Santana took another sip from her cup.

When Santana raised her hand to drink from her cup Brittany noticed that Santana's wrist was empty "Where's your bracelet San?"

Santana looked at her wrist, she shrugged.

"You lost it?"

"I don't know Britt" She rolled her eyes "I probably left it in Puck's room" Santana lied.

"Puck?" Brittany was confused "What about Finn? You broke up with him"

"Who said we broke up?" Santana took a step back, giving her and Brittany a bit more space.

Brittany's mouth dropped, she got closer and whispered hoping no one else heard "Santana that's cheating"

"So?"

"That's bad San"

"Not everybody can have a perfect relationship like yours" She saw Brittany pout but she tried to convince herself that she didn't care. Santana went back to the living room. She scanned the room looking for Puck, she saw him hanging out with some of the guys from the team.

"Puckerman" She took a long drink from the cup and finished it all, the alcohol made her loose balance a little bit but she stopped herself from falling by holding Puck's arm. She threw her cup at one of the football players. "C'mon, let's dance"

Puck was a bit stunned by her proposal; Santana had been refusing any physical contact with him for a long time now, but he was more than happy to be close to the Latina again. He let her guide him to the middle of the room. They had been dancing for a couple of minutes when Santana's eyes drifted to were Brittany was. The blonde was fixing a plate of snacks, when she finished she handed it to Artie and kissed him on the cheek. Feeling eyes on her Brittany turned to look at Santana and Puck, she smiled slightly.

Santana took this as an opportunity, she grabbed Puck's shirt and brought their bodies closer. Puck didn't have to be told what to do twice, his lips immediately met Santana. His hands traveled down to her waist, hinting on going lower. Santana didn't care what Puck did, she just wanted Brittany to see.

At seeing this Brittany turned around, pretending she hadn't seen a thing.

Santana pushed Puck away from her.

He breathed heavily "The Puckster is back baby"

"Shut it" Santana grabbed his shirt and pushed him to the nearest wall, making a loud noise while doing so making Brittany turn around once again.

Noticing she had Brittany's attention, she captured Puck's lips again, keeping her eyes open to look at Brittany as she did so. Brittany hurried away from the living room.

As the party continued so did Santana's drinking, Puck was equally as drunk at that point. Finn arrived at the party and felt offended when he saw Santana sitting on Puck's lap while they made out, but he kind of already knew Santana was not going to be the faithful girlfriend and that what they had wasn't serious so he instead tried to make things work with Rachel who was crying in a corner because nobody wanted her to sing at the party.

Puck's hands were all over Santana and her dress kept going up her thigh, giving everybody in the room a good view, but Santana didn't care.

The Latina suddenly felt something gripping her arm and pushing her away from Puck.

"What the hell?" Puck protested too drunk to get up.

Santana turned to see who was pulling her "Leave me alone Brittany!" She protested as she saw the blonde pulling her away from the crowd. Usually Santana would've been able to push anyone off her, but the alcohol had made her a bit dizzy and clumsy.

"C'mon Santana" Brittany smiled at the people who were looking at her strangely "Let's go look for your bracelet"

Brittany managed to get them both to Puck's room and closed the door behind her immediately.

"What the hell Brittany!" Santana tried to open the door, but Brittany was blocking her way "Let me go"

Brittany shook her head, Santana could barely see because of the darkness in the room.

"Britt it smells like shit in here" Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest "move!"

"You didn't mind the odor before" Brittany crossed her arms just as Santana did "You left your bracelet here, didn't you?"

Santana was a bit stunted by how Brittany didn't even appear to be scared of her "Is this all about the stupid bracelet?"

Brittany's eyes filled with tears but she fought the urge to cry "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Dating Puck again?"

"I'm not dating Puck Brittany" Santana arched an eyebrow "And what do you care who I date? You don't have a problem with Finn, but with Puck you do?"

Brittany lowered her head. Santana was right; she had no reason to be mad at Santana for dating Puck when she was perfectly fine when she was with Finn.

"Are we done here?" Santana reached over to grab the door knob, but Brittany caught her wrist again, pulling Santana towards her "Britta..."

Santana was interrupted by Brittany's lips crashing into hers. Her mind wanted to push the blonde away, she was suppose to be mad at her for causing a scene downstairs but her body wanted Brittany. Both of their bodies became in sync, they somehow managed to move to Puck's bed without ending their kiss. Santana fell on the bed with Brittany on top of her, Santana was usually the one to take control of the situation but she didn't protest when Brittany started kissing her neck and moving her hand over her thigh.

"Britt" One of Santana's hands rested on Brittany's hips while the other one was behind her neck urging her to kiss her again, which Brittany happily gave in to. Santana laughed when Brittany bit her bottom lip. Brittany smiled, she had missed the Latina giggling when she touched her, no one could make Santana giggle like that, not even Puck.

"Brittany!"

The girls heard Brittany's name being called but they couldn't stop what they were doing. "Brittany!" The voice called again, Santana moved her lips away from the blonde.

"Brittany!"

Brittany's body jerked up.

"Brittany!"

Santana placed her hand over her eyes "It's Artie" She said feeling sick. Somehow she managed to get Brittany off her and stood up "C'mon, go after him"

"Brittany!" The voice called again "My mom is here! Where are you?"

"Sant…." Brittany didn't know what to say, she was nervously biting her bottom lip.

Santana knew that the girl felt sorry for what had happened, and she wished she could feel the same way but she didn't, she didn't regret kissing Brittany, not even a little bit "Go Britt"

Brittany reached her hand to grab Santana but then immediately brought her hand back to her body, unsure as to what to do "I'm sorry San" Was the last thing she said before she left the room to go with Artie.

**So…what do you guys think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Let me know what you would like to happen next.**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading the story and for your kind comments. Please let me know what you would like to see happen next in the story, I really like for you to share your ideas. I'm sick and the doctor told me to stay in bed for about a week, which means that I might be uploading new chapters sooner, so keep checking in. I hope you enjoy this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW.**

The days leading up to the first day back to school had been complete misery for Santana. She had spent most of her time writing texts on her cell phone but every time she ended up erasing them instead of sending them to Brittany. The girls hadn't talked about what happened at Puck's party, in a way it wasn't something new, but both girls knew that this time it meant something different, and the thought of it terrified them both. Santana also thought that Brittany probably regretted the whole thing; she was with Artie, and judging by his facebook status that Santana checked every couple of hours, the couple was still together.

Christmas vacations were over and Santana was happy for once to be back at school, maybe cheerios practice would take her mind away from the whole Brittany and Artie drama.

She had been debating as if to wear her bracelet to school that day, she wasn't even sure were her friendship with Brittany stood so she just placed it in her backpack instead. As she walked through the hall people moved with fear, and she felt good because of it but at the same time she wished she had her best friend walking beside her.

A couple of classes had gone by and she still hadn't seen Brittany, which in a way was a relief, she wouldn't know what to say to the blonde if she was to talk to her.

"Santana"

The Latina was placing her books in her locker; she closed it and was a bit surprised to see that Artie was almost as tall as her. It took her time to remember that the boy had the walking device attached to his back, making him capable to stand straight.

"Why are you talking to me?" She started to walk away, but she heard the metallic noise of the device moving towards her, she sighed and stopped. It took Artie twice as long to reach her with the device than with his wheelchair, but he seemed excited to be using the device in school, and not even Santana was that big of a bitch to walk away from the guy.

"Make it quick cyborg" She turned to look at Artie "I don't have all day"

"Have you seen Brittany?"

The sound of the blonde's name made Santana's heart beat faster than normal.

"She's your girlfriend; you should know where she is"

Artie looked at the ground "She has been acting pretty weird lately" He paused "Like more than usual"

"Britt's not weird!" Santana snapped "She's different, that's all"

Artie took a step back, a little terrified by Santana's reaction "Since Puck's party she has been avoiding me" He smiled "Maybe she's afraid that I will leave her now that I can dance and stuff, but she doesn't have to worry. Maybe you can talk to her about that"

"I used to think you were kind of a douchebag before" Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest "But now you have reached Kanye West status" She made a mental note to put something weird in his food at lunch and left him to go to her next class.

School finished for the day and Santana was heading for her car when she saw Artie's mom come and pick him up, she didn't see Brittany in the van with them which made her a bit worried. She knew that it wasn't a good idea for Brittany to walk back from school, the girl would easily get lost and the weather was too cold to have Brittany walking around for hours. Instead of driving back home she decided to go back to school to look for Brittany, hoping she hadn't left yet.

"Britt!" She yelled, she didn't even bother to scare the kids looking at her strangely as she hurried through the hall. "Brittany, where are you?"

Santana had been looking for Brittany for quite some time now "Brittany!" Her voice started to crack from all the screaming, but there was no way she was going to leave with the possibility that Brittany was still in school. She stopped when she smelled the familiar scent of strawberry lip smackers "Britt?" She turned to see Brittany sitting in the stairs; the blonde was looking down at her own hands.

"Brittany, here you are" Santana took a deep breath "I have been looking everywhere for you"

"I'm sorry" Brittany whispered without looking up.

Santana immediately knew that something was wrong with her friend "What's wrong B? Why are you here alone?" She sat down next to Brittany, but still keeping her distance from the blonde.

"I've been here since the beginning of school. I'm paralyzed with fear" She answered embarrassed, avoiding looking at Santana in the eyes.

"Fear of what?" Santana rolled her eyes in realization "Pfff, Coach Sylvester was joking when she said she was going to boil us alive if we mess up the routine..." She paused "Well, kind of joking"

"I'm not scared of that. My routine is always perfect, I'm the best dancer in this school" Brittany's confidence would seem annoying in someone else, but with her it just added to her charm.

"Then, what are you scared of?"

Brittany bit her lip and then looked down at her hands again.

"B, you can tell me"

Brittany looked up to look at Santana "I don't like it when you fight"

"When I fight? I'm not fighting anyone"

"You are going to tell Artie about what happened at Puck's party, and you both are going to fight" Brittany said glancing sideways.

"What?" Santana remembered how she told Artie that Brittany was just using him, that had been a low move and Brittany had not been particularly happy after she did that "I won't tell him Britt" She looked down to look at her own hands "We don't have to tell anyone about what happened"

"We don't?"

"We were drunk, whatever. Girls do that sometimes" She pressed her hand to her forehead "I can barely remember that night anyways" Santana lied, that had been the only thing on her mind since it happened.

Brittany pouted as she heard Santana's words; maybe Santana was too drunk to even remember their kiss or what it meant. Maybe she was better being with Artie, even if his kisses didn't make her feel like Santana's kisses did.

"Hmmm okay"

"C'mon" Santana stood up, extending her pinky for Brittany to grab on to. Brittany quickly stood up and linked her pinky with Santana "Let's get you home"

"Why? I think I have Spanish today, and said that if I skip class again I will fail"

"Britt school is over"

"Really? Are you sure?"

Santana nodded "Don't worry, we can tell you were sick or something and we can do the work today at my house, that way you are not behind"

Brittany nodded still confused as to how quickly the day had gone by.

They were walking down the hall when Santana turned around to face Brittany "I know you like Artie Britt, I won't hurt him, you don't have to worry about that" She whispered.

"I don't worry about him" Brittany squeezed Santana's hand "I don't want him to hurt you"

Brittany was about to continue walking when Santana stopped her "Hurt me? I'm Santana fucking Lopez, how the hell is wheels going to hurt me?" Even though she was a girl and tiny, Santana knew she could take any guy from school easily, especially Artie.

Brittany got close to Santana's ear, her lips slightly brushing the Latina's cheek "I saw Transformers the other day, I think he's one of those. I don't want my boyfriend to turn into a car and hurt you"

Santana smiled "Thanks for looking out for me"

As Brittany got into the passenger's seat, Santana hurried to take her bracelet out of her bag and put it on before the blonde noticed that she wasn't wearing it during the school day.

"You found your bracelet!" Brittany smiled as Santana drove.

"Yeah, I did" Santana looked down at the bracelet.

"That's good"

"So….your boyfriend is a transformer?" Santana tapped the steering wheel as she waited for the light to turn green.

"Shhh don't say it so loud. It's supposed to be a secret"

"Sorry" Santana rolled her eyes "Hard to compete against that"

"I like your character too""

"My character?"

Brittany nodded "I think you are the one that Megan Fox plays"

Santana laughed "Why?"

"Because you are hot" Brittany answered in a heartbeat.

They drove in silence until they reached Santana's house.

**Soo….what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW. Let me know what you guys would like to see happen next in the story, I'm thinking of writing a chapter were the girls study Spanish and of course Santana being the tutor. What do you think? Let me know.**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for reading this story, you guys are awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know your thoughts. PLEASE REVIEW. **

Santana's parents were still at work when the girls arrived from school. Santana's house was big, especially for only three people, making the house seem a too lonely sometimes. That's why Santana was always happy to have Brittany over. Even though she was only one person, her energy made the house seem alive and actually made it feel like a home.

"You hungry Britt?" Santana dropped her backpack next to the front door and went to the kitchen to open the fridge "We have some leftover Chinese food" She searched some more "Or I can order us something else?"

"Can we have cereal?"

"Cereal?" Santana turned around to look at Brittany "For dinner?"

The blonde nodded and smiled. Santana was not really in the mood for cereal but she could never say no to Brittany, at least not when the girl was smiling and looking at her like that.

Santana sighed "Okay, what type of cereal?" She opened the pantry and only found one type of cereal "We only have this one Britt"

The blonde wasn't looking; she was too busy staring at the chandelier over the dinner table.

Santana served them both cereal and placed the bowls on the table "Here you go"

Brittany took a spoonful of cereal into her mouth and smiled "I like cereal"

"I know you do" Santana smiled back as she took a spoonful herself.

"You are a really good cook San, this is delicious" Her eyes widen with admiration "Best cereal I've ever had"

Santana laughed "Why thank you"

"What's the name of this cereal?"

"Cheerios"

She picked up one of the little circles "These look nothing like us" Brittany grinned as she took another spoonful of cereal into her mouth "Not the first time I eat a cheerio though"

Santana almost choked when she heard Brittany's words, her cheeks immediately turned red. She glanced sideways to look at her friend who kept eating as if those words hadn't come out of her mouth.

"I think I'm full Britt" She stood up from the table and placed her bowl on the sink, she just had to get away from the blonde for a minute to get her body temperature to return back to normal.

"Okay" Brittany said while she finished her cereal.

In a couple of minutes both of the girls were in Santana's room. Brittany was lying on her stomach in Santana's bed, her Spanish book opened in front of her.

"This is hard Santana" Brittany said as she stared at the words she could barely pronounce.

"Is not that hard Britt" Santana was sitting on her desk, working on the computer in front of her. Her eyes were glued to the screen as she typed away "Try harder"

Brittany sighed and returned her attention to the book.

A couple of minutes had gone by when Brittany tapped her pen on her book "I hate Spanish"

Santana stopped typing and turned her chair to face Brittany "Oh really?"

"It's too confusing. Why can't people just use the same language?" Brittany was drawing a sad face on her book when Santana stood up from her chair.

"Que tiene de malo el español Brittany?" _What's wrong with Spanish Brittany?_

Brittany's mouth opened as she looked over at Santana who was now walking towards her.

"Hmm, te pregunte algo. No me vas a contestar o qué?" _I asked you something. You are not going to answer me or what? _

Brittany was still in awe as she watched the Latina sit next to her on the bed.

"Eso" Santana's hand caressed Brittany's cheek "Es la razon por la que el espanol es tan importante" _That's the reason why Spanish it's so important._

"See" Santana smiled as she returned her hand to her lap "Spanish is easy"

"That was Spanish?" Brittany's voice was cracked and her lips had gone a bit dry "That sounds nothing like "

Santana smiled proudly.

"I like your Spanish better" Brittany turned on her back, looking up at Santana who was sitting on her knees over the bed "Tell me more"

Santana ran a hand through her hair that was now freed from the tight ponytail she had to wear to school "Like what?"

"I don't know" Brittany shrugged "Anything"

"How about we get to your homework? That way you can speak Spanish like me, huh?"

Brittany nodded, still a bit hypnotized by the Latina.

Santana and Brittany were lying on their stomachs with their books in front of them. "Como estas?" Santana pointed to something in Brittany's book "That's how you say, how are you?"

Brittany was just staring at Santana's lips as they moved with every word.

"Britt"

"Britt"

"Brittany!"

Brittany finally came back to earth "Mmm?"

"Did you get that?" Santana pointed at the sentence in the book.

"Sorry, how do you say it again?" She bit down her lower lip.

"Como estas?"

"How?"

"Como estas?"

Brittany placed her hand under her chin as she stared at her friend "Slower"

"Como estas?" Santana repeated, this time slower.

"I think I almost get it. Just one more time"

"Como esta…" Santana eyed her strangely, and then her lips curled into a smile "You are just making me repeat it because you like it when I speak Spanish"

Brittany shook her head, her cheeks turning pink as she felt embarrassed from being discovered.

"Yeah you are"

Brittany turned to face the wall.

"Hey, no reason to be embarrassed" The Latina giggled as she poked Brittany in the back "I don't blame you, no one can resist my spanish"

Brittany laughed, but was still facing the wall.

"Te gusta cuando hablo Español?" Santana got on top of Brittany, forcing her to look at her, she reached down to speak to Brittany right in her ear "Te gusta cuando hablo asi?" Santana whispered.

Brittany just stared up at her friend; her heart was practically beating out of her chest.

Santana laughed proudly as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey" Brittany flipped them over so that she was now on top of Santana "Do you like it when I do this?" Brittany ran her hand through Santana's thigh. Santana's mouth went dry as she watched the blonde smirk down at her. "How about this?" Her hand was now traveling under the Latina's blouse, trailing circles on her abdomen.

Santana tried to speak but nothing came out.

"I thought so" Brittany let herself fall on the bed next to Santana.

Both of the girls laid in silence, they turned to look at each other and they started laughing at the same time. When they finally stopped laughing Brittany pouted as she looked at her books "I haven't finished my homework"

"I can help you tomorrow if you want"

"More Spanish lessons?" Brittany smiled hopeful.

"If you want" Santana already knew the answer.

"Hai. sukidesu" Brittany smiled as she closed her books and placed them in her backpack "I'm already learning stuff"

"Britt that's Japanese" How the girl managed to know a couple of words in Japanese was a mystery to Santana.

"I almost got it right"

"It's already late Britt, do you want to stay over?" Santana could see Brittany looking at her with a bit of doubt in her eyes "You know, like just sleep"

Brittany nodded.

"Just call your parents and let them know"

They were in bed, both of them staring at the ceiling. It was like they were both dying to touch each other but just couldn't. Brittany turned to face Santana and closed her eyes. Santana turned to stare at the blonde who she thought was sleeping, she ran a hand through her arm "Te amo" She whispered.

"What does that mean?" Brittany moved and Santana immediately panicked.

"What does what mean?" Santana acted like she had just woken up and had no idea as to what Brittany was talking about.

"Te amo" She said it with an accent, but it still sounded beautiful coming from her lips "Is that Spanish?"

"Oh that" Santana tried to think fast, she couldn't admit what she felt for Brittany, at least not knowing if the girl felt the same way towards her "It's the name of a burrito at taco bell"

"Oh" Brittany didn't question why Santana had randomly mentioned a burrito in the middle of the night, the first thought that ran through her head was that maybe Santana was pregnant "Are you having lady babies?"

"What?" Santana rolled her eyes "No, of course not"

"Oh"

"Go back to sleep Britt"

Brittany reached under the covers to grab Santana's hand as they both fell asleep.

**So...please let me know what you think. What do you think should happen next? I really appreciate your thoughts and ideas. THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your kind comments on the last chapter, you guys are awesome for reading my story and taking the time to review it, thank you soo much! Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. **

"So, are we still up for Spanish tonight?" Santana asked Brittany as she sat next to her on the cafeteria. They had been seeing each after school to "study" every day for about a week now. What they were really doing was watching movies, dancing, painting their nails and talking until both of them fell asleep. It was just like old times, except for one little detail that Santana really missed.

"I can't" Brittany was playing with her salad on her tray.

"Why not?" Santana took a drink from her energy smoothie and quickly put it down "This thing is disgusting by the way"

"I'm going out with Artie" Brittany pushed the tray away from her "Sorry, I can't study Spanish tonight"

"Oh" Santana tried to mask the disappointment from her face "Whatever, that's actually kind of good, I forgot that I already have plans for tonight"

"With who?"

Santana was trying to think of someone when Mercedes, Tina and Artie arrived at their table. For the first time in her life she was happy to see them.

Mercedes sat on the table without asking, while Tina nervously stood by her side.

"Sit down girl" Mercedes encouraged.

"Hmm, excuse me" Santana folded her arms over the table "Who gave you permission to sit with us?"

"Brittany" Artie answered as he parked his wheelchair next to Brittany.

Santana shot the blonde a look, but Brittany just shrugged and answered "He's my boyfriend San"

"Whatever, I'm not even hungry" She stood up from the table "And I'm definitely not sitting with them in public" She grabbed her energy smoothie and left with her head held high.

"She's a bitch" Artie said when Santana was far enough to not hear his comment.

"Don't say that" Brittany immediately responded.

"Sorry Britt, it's true" Mercedes looked over at Artie and Tina "She has been a bitch to all of us"

"Evil is a teenage girl" Artie said as he raised his hand in agreement with Mercedes.

"Who?" Asked Brittany curious.

"Who what?"

"Who's that teenage girl?" Brittany asked again.

"He meant Santana, we are talking about Santana" Mercedes answered as she took a tater tot into her mouth.

"That's not nice" Brittany protested as she looked directly at Artie.

He shrugged "She's not nice"

"She's nice to me" Brittany stood up from the table "Santana is sweet"

"What's her problem?" Tina asked now that Brittany had left.

"I don't know" Artie shrugged "I wouldn't worry about it, no one can read Brittany anyways"

Brittany was now walking down the hall, her notebook pressed tight to her chest. She had no idea where she was going, her lunch usually consisted of sitting with Santana or Artie, and so she felt a bit lost without them. The only place she remembered how to get to was the choir room so she immediately headed there.

When she entered the room she was a bit surprised to see the Latina sitting in one of the chairs in the back, Santana's head was resting on her hands.

"San"

Santana looked up "Britt, what are you doing here?" She looked at her cell phone to check the time "Is lunch over already?"

Brittany shook her head; she got closer to Santana "Why are you here?"

"I think I asked that question first" Santana answered with a small smile.

"This is the only place I know how to get to" Brittany answered as she took a sit next to Santana.

"Weren't you having lunch with your boyfriend?" Santana's bitterness was noticeable in her voice.

"I was not really hungry" As soon as Brittany spoke her stomach made a noise that proved the opposite. Her cheeks got red as she lowered her gaze.

"So now you are lying to me?" Santana smiled. She leaned down to reach for something in her binder "Here" She held in her hand a chocolate chip cookie.

"But it's yours" Brittany said even though the cookie looked incredibly delicious.

"We can share" She held up the cookie for Brittany to grab "Like always"

Brittany bit down her lower lip "Can I cut it?"

"Sure" Santana smiled.

Brittany clapped in excitement. She grabbed the cookie and cut it in half, one half was bigger than the other one "Here" She gave Santana the bigger half.

"No, you take the big one"

"It's your cookie San"

"But you are more hungry" She switched their cookies "There"

Santana started eating her cookie, but she turned to look at Brittany when she felt the blonde's eyes looking at her "What?" She pointed at her own face "Do I have something in my face?"

Brittany shook her head, a giant smile on her face.

"Then, what?"

"Do you want to know the real reason why you gave me the bigger cookie?" Brittany asked as she scooted closer to Santana.

"Because I'm not as hungry as you are" Santana took a guess.

"Nope" Brittany smiled "Because you're already sweet enough"

Santana would've probably beaten up any person who said something like what Brittany said, but coming from the blonde it was nothing but adorable "That's really cheesy Britt" Santana said with a smile.

"I was not talking about cheese" Brittany looked over at Santana confused.

"I mean thanks"

"It's true" Brittany smiled and both of the girls lowered their gaze, embarrassed to look at each other.

"Hey Britt, I just wanted to apology…." Santana was interrupted by a loud Rachel.

"Oh I didn't know someone was in here" She went directly to the board "But I have to work on my number for regionals. And since Miss Holiday is back I think that she will let me challenge my talents with some classic numbers from broadw…."

Santana interrupted "Wait, hold up midget. Did you just say that Miss Holiday is back?"

"Hell yeah I'm back" Holly Holiday walked into the classroom smiling and looking incredibly stylish and confident as always "Mr. Shuester asked me to teach glee club while he's on jury duty" She looked over at the cheerleaders sitting in the back row "And we all know what that means"

"We get to work even harder and challenge ourselves with the liberty you give us to explore our talents" Rachel answered even though the question wasn't directed at her.

Holly Holiday rolled her eyes "Pffff, no"

Santana laughed and Brittany looked over enjoying seeing her best friend smile.

"It means we get to go out for some tacos!"

The cheerleaders clapped and laughed. It was definitely good to have Holly Holiday back.

"I don't want to be a party pooper, but lunch is almost over and you guys need to get to class" Holly's serious face soon faded "And by class I mean go hide in a better place"

Santana and Brittany laughed as they left the choir room, and annoyed Rachel following behind.

"Tacos sound good, huh?" Santana said.

"Yeah" Brittany grabbed Santana's pinky "Maybe I can finally order that burrito you were talking about, what's its name? Oh yeah, te amo"

Santana froze "Yeah, mmmm sure"

**Please share your comments and ideas with me, I really appreciate them and find them helpful. Some of you expressed that you will like for Brittany to break up with Artie, how do you suggest that happens? I love the tension between Brittany and Santana, but I also understand that you guys want to see them together, so please share your comments. REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your comments and ideas, they all sound awesome. I know you are all excited for Brittany to dump Artie, but I'm working on it. I also enjoy some jealous Brittany, so you get to see more of that in this episode. I also want Brittany to discover what "te amo" means, but I need some suggestions as to how that might happened, so yeah, please review and leave your ideas, I appreciate them all. PLEASE REVIEW and thanks for reading.**

"It's nice to have you back Miss H" Mercedes spoke as the other glee club members nodded in agreement.

"It's nice to be back" Holly Holiday smiled. It was their first glee club meeting with the substitute teacher back "I've missed you guys"

"And I have definitely missed you" Puck said as he winked at Holly Holiday.

The teacher just giggled and rolled her eyes "So, what songs do you guys want to do?"

The group of teenagers started talking to let their opinions be heard. Brittany was sitting next to Artie, who was talking loudly to bring the attention to his ideas, while Brittany just sat silently in her seat, smiling and nodding at the suggestions proposed by the other glee club members. People didn't ask for her ideas very often because Brittany had a tendency to say the first thing that popped in her head.

Santana watched her best friend from the back row, she had always admired that of Brittany; the girl would always let other people first.

Rachel stood up from her chair "I think we should start with a duet done by Finn and myself" She smiled "I know all of you have been miserable since Finn and I broke up, it was worse than when Brad and Jennifer split up, but we are happy to tell you that we are back together and we are excited to perform a romantic duet that will dazzle yo…"

Holly Holiday interrupted "I don't want to offend you Rachel, but I think everyone here is tired of you and Finn getting all the duets" She turned to the other kids "Am I right?"

Rachel's smile fell while the other glee club members clapped and cheered Holly Holiday's intervention.

"I agree. It's exhausting to look at you two" Santana agreed as she played with her hair. When Brittany heard Santana's voice she immediately turned to look at her, using any excuse to stare at the Latina.

"For your information, Finn and I are the only ones that can guide a duet to pure perfec…."

"That's enough Rachel" Holly Holiday placed her hand on Rachel's back encouraging her to take her seat again. Rachel sighed and went to sit next to an embarrassed Finn "We have a lot of talent in this club, we should use it"

"So, who is going to do the duet for this week? Ken and Barbie" Rachel asked as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

Quinn smiled over at Sam.

"You guys are fantastic, I really think so" Holly Holiday smiled at Quinn and Sam "But I think we need to change things up a bit"

"How so?" Quinn asked.

"How about we get things a bit more sexy in this club" Holly Holiday say as she winked at the glee club members.

Her comment got some cheers from the guys. At the mention of the word sexy Santana turned to look at Brittany, for Santana that was the pure meaning of the word.

"Count me out" Quinn said. Sam immediately turned to look at her, the look of excitement had faded from his face "I already got pregnant once, and I'm still trying to forget it"

"Must be hard with those stretch marks" Santana whispered, but Quinn heard and gave her an icy look.

"I think Santana and Puck should be featured in a duet" Holly Holiday said with a smile.

Santana was busy fixing her nails to notice that the attention was on her.

"Hell yeah!" Puck clapped "You heard that Santana?"

Santana returned her attention to glee club "What?" She asked annoyed.

"We get the duet baby, because we are the sexiest thing in this club" Puck smiled and winked at Santana "I think it's mostly because of me, but you are smoking hot too"

Santana smiled, not because of Puck's compliment, but because of the recognition from the club and from Holly Holiday.

Brittany was a bit shocked, she turned to look at Santana and saw that the Latina was smiling proudly.

"So I guess we all agree with it?" The teacher asked the glee club members, even though the other members wanted to sing the duet, they had to agree with the decision of having Puck and Santana sing the duet. Both of them practically ruled the school with fear, in a way they were perfect for each other.

"What should we sing?" Santana asked. Brittany was staring straight ahead, trying to block the excitement in Santana's voice.

The members started to share their ideas.

"Just let it be song were Santana can grind up against me" Puck said half jokingly.

Santana turned to him and winked laughing. She had to admit that she enjoyed the attention.

"I don't like this" Brittany said in a voice louder than she usually talked in.

The glee club members stopped talking to look at the blonde.

"What's that Brittany?" Holly Holiday asked genuinely interested in Brittany's comment.

"I said that I don't like this idea" Her voice had lowered down to her usual tone.

"What don't you like about it?" Artie asked.

"I don't think that Puck and Santana should do the duet"

"Finally, someone who agrees with me" Rachel raised her arms.

Brittany tried to think of something fast "I think it would be sexier if Puck did the duet with the janitor"

"With the janitor?" Holly Holiday asked.

Puck rolled his eyes at Brittany's comment, the girl was always unpredictable, sometimes a bit too much.

"Why am I not in your little idea Brittany?" Santana's voice had turned a bit harsh "Everyone knows I'm the hottest girl in this school"

"Brittany, we appreciate your idea, but I think we all agree with Puck doing the duet with Santana" Holly Holiday clapped bringing the attention back to her and to get the class to agree in a song.

Brittany returned her attention to her hands, trying not to focus on the songs the others were proposing.

Santana nodded in agreement with some of the ideas and even proposed some of her own, but her attention was really on Brittany. She couldn't understand why the girl acted so weird towards her duet with Puck. Brittany was usually excited when Santana got to showcase her voice and talent, but today seemed to be quite the opposite.

"Why don't you and Puck decide what song you want to do?" Holly Holiday smiled at Santana "You guys can do any song you want tomorrow for your duet, I'm sure you both know how to spice things up"

"Sure do Miss H" Puck winked at Santana who just rolled her eyes.

"Now that the duet it's decided I think we can continue with some vocal exercises that I learned at music camp" Rachel smiled proudly.

"We can do that tomorrow Rachel" Holly Holiday grabbed her bag.

The glee club members stood up to go to their next classes.

"C'mon Brittany" Artie said as he started to move towards the door with the rest of the glee club.

"I'm coming" She stood up lazily, moving slowly.

Santana stopped to wait for the blonde "What the hell Britt" She whispered, not wanting to cause a scene with her friend "What was that all about?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Brittany lowered her head as she continued to walk.

"Yeah, you do" Santana placed her hand on her arm to stop her from moving but Brittany snapped her arm away from her grip.

"No, I don't" She walked past Santana, leaving her confused.

**THANKS FOR READING. Please let me know what song might be good for Santana and Puck to do. I'm not looking for something romantic between the two of them; I just want something to make Brittany even more jealous because jealous Brittany is always fun to write hehe. How would you like Brittany to discover what "te amo" means? PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AND IDEAS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Your ideas are so awesome; I will definitely take them into consideration. Thanks for loving jealous Brittany as much as I do; I hope you enjoy her in this chapter too. Please keep sharing your ideas, I love reading your comments and reviews, I think it makes the story better. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

"Hey" Brittany got closer to Santana's locker, her eyes on the floor.

Santana was a bit surprised to see her best friend, earlier in the day the girl was acting strange towards her "Hey Brittany"

"Are we studying Spanish tonight?" Brittany was playing with her furry pen, avoiding looking directly into Santana's eyes.

Santana closed her locker; she wanted to ask the blonde why she was acting so distant towards her in the morning, but decided to leave that conversation for later "I can't today. I'm going over to Puck's house"

Brittany raised her head "Puck. You are going to Puck's house?"

"Yeah" Santana answered, still trying to read her best friend "We need to practice the duet" The Latina crossed her arms in front of her chest "The duet that you don't think I should do because I'm not good enough" She turned to leave but Brittany stopped her.

"I'm sorry Santana. I was just feeling a bit sick" In a way she wasn't lying, at that moment she did feel like throwing up.

Santana immediately became concerned "Are you feeling better?"

Brittany nodded.

"Good" Santana sighed "Well, I've got to go, I have to go practice with Puck" She turned to leave once more, but Brittany quickly hurried to her side.

"San, why don't I help you?"

"With what?" Santana asked as she continued to walk towards Puck's locker.

"I can help you with the dance moves for your duet" Brittany offered.

Santana eyed her strangely "Ooookay" Even though the girl was distant in the morning, she had to admit that nobody could move like Brittany did, and her knowledge would definitely make the performance spectacular.

Brittany tried to hide her excitement.

"Let me just go tell Puck that you are coming over with us"

Brittany's smile faded "Wait" She reached out to grab Santana's arm.

"What?"

"I was thinking that only you and I could practice" Brittany said while she bit her lower lip.

"But Puck and I are doing the duet" Santana said trying to make sense to what Brittany was proposing "Shouldn't he be present?"

"No" Brittany answered immediately

"Wha…" Santana was interrupted by the blonde.

"Why do you want Puck to dance as good as you?"Brittany knew her friend well enough to know how to convince her "If you dance and perform better than him everyone will see that you our best option for a solo in regionals"

"That kind of does make sense" Santana said considering Brittany's proposal "I'm in"

Brittany smiled and balanced on her toes to prevent herself from jumping.

They decided to go practice at Santana's house, it had more space and they could stomp on the floor as much as they wanted because her parents were not going to be around. They changed into comfortable clothes to allow themselves to move more easily. They were 30 minutes into dancing and both of the girls were already completely covered in sweat. Brittany made everything look so effortless and easy, but Santana was finding it hard to keep up.

Brittany noticed her friend panting.

"Want me to do it slower?" Brittany asked with a smile, her blonde hair sticking to her neck.

"I'm okay" Santana tried to bring her breathing to a normal pace again "Pff this is easy"

"I know, right?" Brittany turned and continued with the routine. Every single move was always perfect when Brittany did them; the girl had no flaws when it came to her dancing, or anything else in Santana's eyes.

"Let's just do it one more time" Brittany's eyes widen as she got an idea "You know what would be awesome? If you did a front flip, then do a spin or something like that, maybe you can get up b…"

Santana nodded, the truth was that she wasn't paying any attention to Brittany's words, she was too busy admiring the way Brittany's sweats were hanging low on her hips.

"….let's try that" Brittany did her routine including her new additions.

Santana watched in awe, she might be a cheerleader, but those flips and turns were still extremely difficult even for her, especially with the speed that Brittany did them.

"Your turn"

"Yeah, sure" She tried to sound confident; Santana was not the kind of girl who admitted that she wasn't perfect at something.

She started the routine great, but when she started to do Brittany's additions it became quite difficult for her, she did a turn and lost her balance.

"Sant…" Brittany reached over to stop her friend from falling, but Santana flipped the over and they both landed on the floor.

Brittany landed on her back, while Santana landed on top of her.

"Ouch" Brittany groaned as she felt her back hit the floor.

"Britt, are you okay?" Santana asked alarmed for her friend's health.

Brittany smiled up at Santana "Yeah, it didn't hurt that much"

Santana breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are you?" Brittany asked.

Santana smiled "You broke my fall Britt, I should've been the one on the floor"

"We are both on the floor"

Santana rolled her eyes "Yeah, but I'm on top of you"

Brittany smirked "I don't see that as a bad thing"

Santana lifted her head a bit as she laughed. Her laugh was always something Brittany found irresistible to not stare at. Brittany watched in awe as her friend laughed.

"What?" Santana asked as she stopped laughing and noticing that Brittany was staring at her.

"Nothing" Brittany used her hand to pull a strand of hair away from Santana's face; her fingers remained on Santana's cheek.

Santana watched the blonde's every move, her heart practically beating out of her chest. She started to lower her face, feeling Brittany's breathing against her own lips. Brittany closed her eyes when suddenly "Me against the music" started playing loudly from the desk.

She opened her eyes "That's my cell phone"

"Me against the music?" Santana asked with a grin on her face.

"That's our fantasy song, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

The cell phone kept ringing.

"I think you should answer it" Santana said looking down at Brittany.

"You are kind of on top of me San" Brittany laughed quietly while Santana stood up, giving the blonde the amount of space to do the same.

Brittany hurried to grab her cell phone "Hey mom" She answered.

Santana sat on the bed pretending to play with her own cell phone, when really she was trying to casually look over at her friend.

"Oh" Brittany's face looked kind of disappointed "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there soon. Tell him I say thanks" She looked over at Santana "Bye mom"

"What was that all about?" Santana asked, seeing that Brittany didn't look that excited.

"I got to go San" She started to gather her things "Artie is at my house"

"Wheels" Santana rolled her eyes.

Brittany ignored her insult "He brought me flowers, I guess I should go"

"Yeah, sure" Santana let herself fall on the bed.

Brittany stood awkwardly next to the door, not really knowing how to say goodbye, in the end she decided to leave without saying anything.

Santana stared at the ceiling. How could she compete with flowers and the picture perfect boyfriend that Artie appeared to be? Maybe Artie was actually good for Brittany, well at least better than her.

**So….what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. The burrito "te amo" thing will happen, and I will make Brittana happen, but I'm working on it. In the meantime please keep sharing your ideas, I really appreciate them. And I love your REVIEWS, they keep me writing so yeah, please leave one hehe.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the story and leaving your comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. **

The glee club members were all gathered in the choir room; most of them were minding their own business or talking to each other. Santana and Puck were standing near the Piano. Puck kept going through what they were going to do in their duet, while Santana pretended not to worry. Brittany watched from her seat, she knew Santana well enough to know that the Latina was actually going through every detail of the duet in her head, but hated showing interest in things, especially when it involved the glee club.

"Hey guys" Holly Holiday walked into the choir room, without really speaking loudly the teacher had everyone's attention, there was just something special about her "So, are we ready to spice things up in this club?"

"Hell yeah" Puck said as he leaned back on the piano.

"So, what song are guys going to perform for us?" The teacher asked as she placed her bag over the piano.

"Bad by Rihanna" Santana said with a smirk.

The glee club members clapped at the song selection.

"Good one" Holly Holiday said as she stepped aside to let the pair take the center of the room "Shall we start?"

"Fellow glee club members, it's not too late to change the duet and give it to me and Fi…" Rachel was interrupted by Santana.

"Shut it dwarf" Santana grabbed Puck's wrist and pulled him to the center of the choir room, her eyes glanced to look at Brittany for a second "Everybody knows that my job here is to look hot, so I recommend you watch and learn something man-hands"

Rachel rolled her eyes and folded her arms in front of her chest.

Santana snapped her fingers and the music started to play.

Brittany was hypnotized from the start. The Latina walked around the room, exciding confidence. Even though Santana was not using the routine the girls had practiced, this was much better because it was all Santana. She got closer to the glee club members, as she moved to the back row her hand slightly touched Brittany's shoulder, making the blonde shiver. She was completely lost in Santana's voice, but was soon brought back to reality when Puck started singing.

Puck was not bad, he was actually really talented, but Brittany couldn't help but wish he wasn't the one singing with Santana, at least not this song while Santana was moving the way she was.

Hearing Puck's voice Santana walked back to him, her hips tempting everyone in the room.

"She a bad girl, a real shopaholic,  
She buying everything up man I can't call it,  
And she a walking store, I'm talking bout her clothes,  
I just pause, I'm in awe, cuz she a fashion show,"

Puck's hands started to reach out for Santana, and the Latina didn't object.

Brittany turned to look over at the other glee club members, hoping at least one of them would be offended by the performance, but they all seemed to be hypnotized as well. Santana just had that effect on people, and she took full advantage of it.

"What a bad little girl I am  
bad bad bad ba…" Santana continued singing; her hands were now over Puck too, griping his shirt and bringing him closer.

Santana turned to look at the other students; Brittany could see the proud grin in Santana's face, letting her now that she was enjoying the attention.

The pair kept singing and dancing, Brittany tried to look somewhere else but it was too hard when she had Santana right in front of her. At one point she stood abruptly from her seat, she walked between Puck and Santana, separating the pair, and ran out of the room.

Puck kept singing but Santana stopped, letting the music play in the background.

"Brittany sweetie…." Holly Holiday tried to reach her but the blonde had left the room quickly "Is she okay?" The teacher didn't know if to go after the girl or try to get an explanation from the other students, when it came to dealing with difficult stuff and confrontation she was not the best.

"I have no idea what just happened" Santana folded her arms in front of her chest.

"What happened is that she ruined our duet" Puck said as he rolled his eyes annoyed "She probably ran to see if her cat was reading her diary, and I thought Brittany couldn't be any more stupid"

Santana immediately shoved Puck as hard as she could "Stop it Puckerman, or I swear I will pu…" The glee club members gasped.

"Okay Santana, let's just take a break" Holly Holiday quickly stepped in.

Santana took a deep breath, she looked over to look at Artie; the guy was fixing his glasses, not really caring about Puck's comment about Brittany.

"Maybe she's pregnant" Finn said "Quinn used to run out of rooms like that before"

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm out of here" Santana started to head to the door.

"What about our duet?" Puck nagged.

Once she was out of the choir room she hurried through the hall trying to catch a glimpse of Brittany. She stepped into the girl's bathroom and let out a sigh of relief as she saw the blonde with her forehead pressed against one of the corners.

There were two other girls in the bathroom washing their hands "Get lost" Santana practically barked at them. The girls quickly grabbed their things and left avoiding the Latina's eyes.

"Brittany what the hell!" Santana yelled now that they were the only ones in the bathroom.

Brittany turned around "Please leave Santana" Her voice was calm as it usually was, but there was something a bit different in the girl's eyes.

"No" Santana folded her arms in front of her chest "Not until you tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong" Brittany walked passed Santana to leave the bathroom but the girl grabbed her wrist and brought her back in front of her.

"Don't even try lying to me Britt, I know you" Her voice was harsh.

"I don't like you being like that with Puck" Brittany said as she snapped her hand away from Santana's grip.

"Why?"

"I just don't"

"But, why?" Santana got centimeters away from the blonde's face "I can do anything I want Britt, just like you can date that looser that you call a boyfriend"

"Don't say that Santana" Brittany pursed her lips.

"Guess what Brittany? I can say anything I want" The Latina's index finger pressed against Brittany's chest "Just like you choose to act all weird with me"

Brittany grabbed Santana's face and kissed her.

Santana didn't question anything or waste any time, she pushed herself closer to Brittany's body, pushing her against the wall and kissing her harder.

After a couple of seconds Santana opened her eyes, and actually thought about what was going on. She quickly pushed herself away from Brittany.

Brittany tried to reach over again for Santana but the Latina had taken a couple of steps back.

Santana's eyes were wide and her lips were red from kissing Brittany.

"San" Brittany said trying to reach out for her again.

"No" Santana shook her head "No Brittany, just no" Of course that Santana wanted to kiss Brittany, but she had already ruined Brittany's and Artie's relationship once, and the blonde had been depressed for a whole week after that, she was not about to do it again.

Santana turned to leave the bathroom and Brittany followed quickly. As Santana stepped out she bumped into Mike and Tina.

"Hey guys, the whole glee club is going out for tacos" Said Tina to the girls that seemed to occupied in their own tension to even care about what the girl was saying.

"Yeah, Miss. Holiday is waiting in the parking lot, she's buying. C'mon" Mike said.

Santana turned to look at Brittany slightly and shoved the asian couple aside as she walked away "I'm not in the mood for tacos"

"That's weird" Tina said to Brittany who just watched as Santana walked away.

"I know, when has Santana ever turned down free food?" Mike shrugged "Hey Britt, Artie is waiting outside, you're coming, right?"

Brittany nodded. She was sad and confused, and she was definitely not in the mood to eat, but Santana had just made it clear to her that she was not interested in Brittany. Maybe she had read everything wrong; maybe she was good with Artie.

**I know this chapter is kind of frustrating but I promise it will get better between Santana and Brittany. Please check back in because I'm planning the next chapter to be the whole burrito one. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Share your ideas and comments. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So yeah, this is the chapter you guys have been waiting for. I really appreciate you guys for reading this story and reviewing. I loved all of your ideas. I don't know if this is the last chapter of the story, so I need your opinions. I'm all about the tension between the characters so I don't know if I should continue, so yeah let me know what you would like to see.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Omg, can I also express how excited I am for the Brittana spoiler! If any of you have a tumblr leave me your page so I can follow other people that love Brittany/Santana as much as I do hehe.  
**

"I'll have number four please" Rachel said to the girl at the counter "But can you change the meat for some more veggies, oh and take the sour cream out too"

The girl nodded taking her order.

"Oh and the cheese too, I'm kind of allergic to it, and my voice can't be put at risk"

"C'mon Rachel, order already" Mercedes said as she waited in line behind Rachel.

"I'm almost done"

The glee club members ordered one by one.

It was Brittany's turn to order, and even though she wasn't really hungry she was curious to try one particular thing on the menu from the fast food place.

"I'll have a te amo please" Brittany said smiling at the girl over the counter.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Te amo"

"Can you repeat that again?" The girl was clearly tired and annoyed to have to take all the orders of the teenagers.

"Te amo" Brittany looked at her strangely "It's okay if you don't know the whole menu, you're probably new" She smiled.

The girl shook her head "No, we don't have anything named like that on our menu"

"Yeah, you do" Brittany nodded "My best friend told me, she wouldn't lie to me"

"I guess your best friend lied, I'm sorry, we don't have anything on the menu named like that. Do you want to order something else?"

"She wouldn't lie! Not to me at least" Brittany was offended "I want to order te amo"

"Sorry, we can't ma…"

"I want to talk to your president!" Brittany crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking over the girl and into the kitchen "Please call your president"

The glee club members had turned to see what was bothering the blonde girl. Artie started to get closer.

"I think you mean my manager?" The girl was losing her patience "Please move so other people can order"

"No, can I just have that order"

"We don't have that on our menu"

"Yes you do. Just let me orde…." Brittany stopped talking when she felt someone touch her arm; she looked to the side and saw that it was Artie with a concerned and embarrassed face.

"What's wrong?" Artie looked from Brittany to the girl working.

"She won't let me order"

"Why not?" Artie turned to the girl who now had her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Because she wants to order something that's not even on the menu"

"Brittany, you can't order a happy meal here, this is not McDonalds" Artie took Brittany's hand "Just order a burrito"

Brittany rolled her eyes "That's what I'm trying to do. I want to order the te amo one"

"The what?"

"Te amo" Brittany smiled at the memory of her best friend whispering that "It's like Santana's favorite"

"When did she mention that?" Artie was starting to get the idea of what was going on.

"She whispered it when I was falling asleep" Brittany stared at something far away "She always gets these weird cravings at night, like one time she wanted to go get a burger after we had se…."

"Excuse me" The lady behind the counter interrupted them "We have other customers"

"Oh, sorry" Artie moved while holding Brittany's hand.

"What about my order?" Brittany asked disappointed that she didn't get to order what she wanted.

"I think we need to talk Britt" Artie got the closer to the table and waited until Brittany sat down.

"About what?" Brittany looked at him confused "Are you breaking up with me again?"

"You have been acting really strange lately" He wanted to add stranger than usual, but decided to keep that to himself.

Brittany shrugged, not really knowing what he meant by his comment.

"You are never sad or mad Britt, and lately you've been both"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong" Brittany lowered her gaze.

Artie reached out to grab one of her hands "I think I know what it is" He took a deep breath before continuing "You miss Santana"

"I see Santana everyday"

"I meant to say you miss her friendship, and whatever you guys used to have" Artie's cheeks got red as he tried to keep the image of the two cheerleaders together out of his head.

"We didn't have anything" Brittany pouted.

"I really care about you Brittany, but I'm not making you happy" Artie kind of was preparing himself for this; he knew the way Brittany looked at him wasn't the same way she looked at the Latina.

"Yes, you do. I laugh when you let me use your wheelchair"

"But I see the way you and Santana laugh when you look at each other, you guys sometimes don't even speak and you are already smiling"

Brittany smiled.

Artie smiled back knowing he had gotten his point across "See"

"She's mad at me, she doesn't even like me"

"I don't think so" Artie squeezed her hand "Do you know what te amo means?"

"It's a burrito, duh" Brittany rolled her eyes, she had already told him that before.

"No, it's not"

"A taco" Brittany tried again.

Artie shook his head "No"

"Is it one of those weird sandwiches were the bread is made out of fried chicken?"

"What?" Artie sometimes found it hard to keep up with Brittany's reasoning "No"

"I give up"

"It means I love you in Spanish" He took his hand away from hers "That's what Santana was saying"

Brittany felt her heart flip "Then why did she say that it was a burrito?"

Artie raised his hands and shook his head "Beats me, it's Santana, I don't know much about the girl, only thing I know it's that I fear her"

Brittany stood up from the chair excitedly "Thanks Artie" She leaned down to kiss him on the cheek "You are the best boyfriend ever. And by that I mean my friend that just happens to be a boy"

"I get it" Artie smiled up at her.

She turned to leave but then quickly came back to the table; she grabbed Artie's burrito out of his hands "Can I keep this?" Before he could answer she was out of the fast food restaurant.

Santana was sitting in her bed; she had her cell phone open and was looking through it without any real purpose, the image of what happened with Brittany in the bathroom kept replaying in her head.

Suddenly the door knob to her room started to turn, she jumped back on the bed "Who's there?" She asked alarmed. She knew her parents wouldn't be home until a couple of more hours, so the person inside the house had to be a stranger.

"It's just me"

Santana pressed her hand to her chest in relief "Damn it Brittany, you scared me"

"Sorry" The blonde walked inside her room.

"I have no idea how you manage to open the front door without making a sound" Santana's house had four different locks, and Brittany always managed to open them without the use of a key. How the blonde managed to do that was a mystery to Santana.

"It's super simple; you should put another lock in to make it harder for the bad people"

Santana eyed her strangely "I'll tell my parents" She pretended to browse through her cell phone again "Why are you here?"

She felt the bed shift and when she looked up Brittany was sitting in front of her in the bed.

"Why does it smell like onions and cheese in here?"

Brittany smiled and placed the wrapped burrito between them.

"What's that?"

"A burrito" Brittany wasn't even trying to hide her giant smile.

Santana was finding it hard to read everything that was going on.

"So?"

"So…" Brittany tried to encourage the Latina to remember the night when she whispered to her in Spanish.

"I don't get it Britt" Santana shook her head.

"It means I burrito you too" Brittany leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Santana's cheeks turned a little bit red but she tried to steady her heart beat "That didn't make any sense"

"I know what te amo means" Brittany bit her lower lip while looking at her friend with hopeful eyes.

Santana's stomach turned and she tried to look everywhere except at Brittany "Oh, that, the whole burrito thing, mmm Britt I'm sorry I know you are with Artie, I won't say it aga…"

Brittany leaned over and kissed her softly, Santana was speechless.

"Te amo" Her accent was not the best, but it was still the two most amazing words Santana had ever heard Brittany say.

"You do?" Santana smiled.

"Of course San" Brittany looked down embarrassed "I've always have"

"Me too Britt"

Santana grabbed her face to kiss her but stopped suddenly "Wait, what about Artie?"

"We broke up" Santana knew that she should've probably asked why and if she was okay with the break up but she honestly didn't care at the time, the only thing that mattered to her was that Brittany was all hers. She kissed her.

Santana looked down at the burrito between them "Aren't you going to eat that?"

Brittany smiled mischievously "I rather eat something else right now"

Santana could've sworn she felt her body go numb after her comment. She grinned "Oh really?" Santana started to unbutton her jeans when Brittany stood up from the bed.

"Yeah, I'm kind of in the mood for cereal? The blonde walked towards the door.

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled. She had definitely missed having Brittany around, the girl was always unpredictable.

"Can I have some?" Brittany smiled back at her.

Santana stood up from the bed and followed the blonde "You can have anything you want Britt"

**So…..what do you guys think? I hope you liked the story and the (maybe) ending. If you would like this story to continue please review and leave a comment with your ideas or something. I would love to read them. Again, thanks for reading. Oh what did you guys think about the burrito thing? hehehe  
**

**Do you guys think I should write another story? This was my first Brittana/Glee story so I don't know how I did. oh well.  
**


End file.
